Traîtres à leur sang
by Margaux.R
Summary: Ce mur retrace l'histoire de ma famille. Depuis des siècles. Cette famille au sang de folie, empoisonné... OS


** Traîtres à leur sang **

Narcissa s'approcha de la tapisserie. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par ce mur. Toute l'histoire de sa famille y était écrite. Elle suivit des yeux le fil d'or qui la reliait à Lucius Malefoy et Drago.

Son fils.

Elle l'aimait tellement.

Elle poussa un soupir. Son regard fut attiré par le nom de Sirius Black. La photo du jeune homme avait disparu.

Remplacé par un trou aux contours brûlés.

Petite, elle n'avait jamais compris l'attitude de son cousin. Il avait tout. La richesse, la célébrité de son nom, un physique parfait, et même un fan-club. Et bien sur, le plus important, le Sang-Pur.

Le sang.

Tant de morts pour une histoire de pureté de sang. Maintenant qu'elle avait enfin le droit de choisir, de réfléchir et de penser par elle-même, elle savait. Elle savait ce qui avait poussé Sirius à se rebeller. Il n'avait jamais été libre. Jamais. Ses parents ne l'aimaient pas comme un fils. Plus comme une obligation. Elle soupira. Cela lui rappelait tellement Lucius et Drago. A côté de la date de naissance de son cousin se trouvait celle de sa mort.

Bellatrix. Sa sœur n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Enfant, les sœurs étaient épanouies. Mais à la mort de leur père, leur mère s'était remariée. Avec un homme vil et cruel. Un homme différent de leur défunt père. Cet homme les détestait.

Des filles.

Aucun mâle.

Comment assurer sa lignée ? Il les avait obligé à épouser Lucius Malefoy et Rodolphus Lestranges, pour ainsi essayer de relever un peu 'l'honneur de la famille'.

"Cet imbécile ! Ragea Narcissa. Nous sommes des Black ! Plus riche que les Malefoy et les Lestranges réunit !" Elle ricana tristement en se souvenant de la réaction de Bellatrix à l'annonce de ses fiançailles. L'aînée des sœurs s'était refermée sur elle-même, devenant d'une cruauté sans égale, effaçant d'un seul coup, l'éducation d'amour de leur père…

Bella était morte quelques semaines auparavant. Harry Potter avait vengé son parrain.

Elle soupira de nouveau, en apercevant le petit trou au-dessus du nom d'Androméda. Autrefois, quand Androméda était parti avec son Moldu, Ted Tonks, la famille l'avait injurié, traité de folle, bannie… comment une Black pouvait réagir ainsi ? Narcissa n'avait pas protesté, étant encore trop jeune. Androméda resterait toujours sa sœur. Elle l'avait trouvé plus que courageuse de défier ainsi sa famille de fous. C'était seulement maintenant que Narcissa se l'avouait. Oui, elle avouait enfin qu'elle les détestait tous. Tous ces Sang-Pur qui tuaient et mettaient le monde sorcier à feu et à sang. Narcissa se laissa glisser sur le sol, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ces joues. Elle les haïssait. Même Lucius Malefoy. Cet homme l'avait manipulé, fait du mal à son fils. Il rampait au pied d'un autre sorcier.

Pathétique.

Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour aimé Lucius. Encore une chose que ses parents avaient décidée pour elle.

Son mariage.

Comme toutes les petites filles, Narcissa avait rêvé de son Prince Charmant. Celui- ci n'était jamais venu. Seul un monstre sans cœur aux yeux d'acier avait répondu à son appel…

La veille, Narcissa avait fait connaissance de sa nièce, Nymphadora Tonks.

Nymphadora.

Elle rit doucement à travers ses pleurs. Elle reconnaissait bien là une idée d'Androméda. En voyant la jeune femme, Narcissa s'était figée. Elle ressemblait tant à sa défunte sœur. Narcissa s'était précipitée sur elle, en pleurant, répétant des pardons. La Métamorphomage ne connaissait pas sa tante mais la détestait par principe, bien que sa mère en ai toujours parlé avec gentillesse. Et là, dans le hall d'entrée du 12, square Grimmaurd, sous les injures du portrait de la vieille mère Black, Tonks lui avait tout pardonné.

Mais restait le plus dur à faire. Rencontrer Harry Potter. Cette entrevue s'était passée mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Le Survivant lui avait dit que Sirius n'avait jamais parlé d'elle. Mais qu'il faisait confiance à ses amis. Ceux-là même qui l'avait introduit dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Narcissa se releva lentement.

Elles étaient trois.

Trois sœurs.

Jolies, aimées, soudées.

Elevées dans un monde cruel.

La guerre, leurs choix les avaient séparé.

Elles avaient choisi trois chemins différents.

Bellatrix avait décidé de se battre pour des idées qui n'étaient pas les siennes, juste pour montrer qu'elle était capable, pour prouver… Prouver quoi d'ailleurs? Sa petite sœur bannie, un mari Mangemort, des cousins à moitié fous, une famille qui ne l'aimait pas… Que lui restait-elle à aimer ?

Androméda s'était rebellée. Elle était morte heureuse et libre, sachant qu'elle avait réussi ce qu'elle voulait.

Et elle, Narcissa, s'était écrasée devant son mari, l'avait laissé contrôler sa vie et celle de son fils.

Trois sœurs, identiques mais pourtant si différentes…

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit. Hermione entra et s'approcha d'elle. Narcissa sourit, les yeux rougis.

- Narcissa, la réunion de l'Ordre va commencer.

La sorcière ne l'écouta pas. Elle la serra dans ses bras.

- Merci Hermione. Merci pour mon fils. Merci pour moi…

Hermione. Elle aimait cette jeune fille et lui serait éternellement reconnaissante. La Gryffondor avait su conquérir le cœur si froid de Drago. Elle leur avait fait confiance à eux, les deux derniers Malefoy, avait insisté auprès de Harry Potter, manquant de se les mettre à dos, lui et Ronald Weasley, leur meilleur ami. Elle les avait fait entré dans l'Ordre, les protégeant, ainsi des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Il faut y aller.

Narcissa suivit celle que son fils avait choisie. Elle tourna le dos à la tapisserie. Elle appartenait au passé. Une fois la porte refermée, deux noms disparurent de l'arbre généalogique. Les photos de Drago et Narcissa Malefoy brûlèrent. A coté de leurs noms s'inscrivirent ces mots en rouge.

**_"Traîtres à leur sang"_**


End file.
